A Half Demon Shinobi
by Onibi
Summary: At a young age Naruto fused with the kyubi and ran from Konoha because of the hate. While running he helped out a man named Inuyasha who decides to train him...
1. A half breed is born

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: This chapter has been redone by Krow X. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thoughts'

_**The outcasts and the shunned**_

It was a late afternoon much like any other in Konoha. The first few people were beginning to return home from work or school and the village began to take on a more relaxed quality as the autumn sun began to sink low on the horizon. However, for one village resident all was not well.

A small nine year old boy was running down the street his long sunshine blonde spiky hair streaming out behind him. Tears poured from brilliant blue eyes which, if you looked close enough contained black pupils slit and almost feline looking. His most noticeable trait besides the unusually long (for his age) hair, were three faint whisker-like marks across each cheek. Short legs pumping furiously his old and dirty white shirt and blue shorts were soaked with sweat. This innocent looking child was unknowingly the bearer of a huge and terrible burden, for sealed within him was the ancient evil known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox. This powerful demon was in no way content to reside in such a cage and in a fit of rage threw itself fully into the seal holding it captive, and began to fuse with its container, namely Uzumaki Naruto this blonde-haired, blue eyed boy. Most of the villagers glared at him whenever he was around and treated him as scum, not seeing an innocent child who was merely a container, but seeing the demon itself instead. With no parents or relatives to care for him Naruto had so far led a very solitary and lonely life for the past nine years. Unfortunately for Naruto the Kyuubi decided to merge with him just as he was in the centre of the marketplace surrounded by many of Konoha's adult population.

_Flashback_

_Gazing longingly at a vendor selling sweets Naruto suddenly felt an intense burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and doubled over in pain grasping his stomach. Gasping for breath he was blinded for a moment as shouts of "Demon!" began to sound all around him. When he was able to see again, the villagers had surrounded him, their eyes reflecting rage and an intense fear that he couldn't understand. A stone smacked him hard on his right temple as others picked up what they could find and started to pelt him with a whole manner of objects whilst screaming at him to die or to get out of their village. One or two of the more bold ones even dared to get close enough to start kicking him before he couldn't take it anymore and managed to flee through a tiny gap in the crowd. Unaware of where he was even running to, he suddenly found himself outside the main gates and just kept on running until he reached the next village. _

Sucking in great lungfulls of cool early evening air he calmed down slowly and gave a slight shiver at his damp clothing and the strange surroundings. His stomach took that opportunity to growl noisily in the quiet and patting it fondly he decided to find a ramen stand.

Inuyasha was making his way through a small village on the way to get his sword fixed after a rough battle with Naraku and following an argument with his friends. He stopped at a small food stand sniffing at the enticing smells drifting out ' ramen seems like a good meal '...TBC

* * *

AN: please review any questions. 


	2. A little hanyou?

Disclaimer: 'sigh' I still don't own anything.

AN: This chapter has been perfected by Krows Scared. I hope you enjoy it!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Naruto entered the ramen stand wearily after having walked around for the last hour looking for somewhere open.

This stand looked eerily like the one he frequently dined at in Konoha except the owner was much older and his assistant a younger version of him, probably his son. A strange manwith red clothes, white hair and dog ears was arguing heatedly with the older man one hand resting on his sword threateningly. From what Naruto could hear it seemed that the white haired man had eaten his meal but had no money to pay, making the owner extremely angry. Without quite knowing why Naruto dug into his pockets and pulled out some change before walking to the counter where the two were men were arguing.

"I ain't payin for that tasteless excuse for ramen ya served me you dumb old man!" yelled Inuyasha glaring at the owner and fingering the sword's hilt suggestively.

"Then you shouldn't have eaten you freak!" yelled the equally angry owner from behind the counter completely unfazed by the very obvious threat. They kept at each other until a small boy with long untidy blonde hair walked up to the counter and dumped a pile of change on top of it.

"Is this enough for his food?" asked the little boy looking at the owner, a very serious expression on his young face. The owner and Inuyasha were shocked and stood there staring as the seconds ticked by, then the owner greedily counted out the change.

"It's good enough" replied the owner nodding at the boy before going off into the back. Inuyasha snapped out of his shocked state and stared intently at the kid; he quickly deducted that although having mostly human features, this boy had some type of demon aura. Before he could even open his mouth the little boy exited the stand head bowed and feet dragging slightly. Pulling his wits back together again Inuyasha quickly followed.

"Hey kid!" Naruto turned around to see the white haired man running up to him.

"What's your name?" asked Inuyasha. After getting over his surprise the boy answered in a weary but timid voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Naruto do you serve Naraku?" asked Inuyasha narrowing his eyes and easing into a fighting stance.

" ...What's a Naraka ?" asked Naruto completely unaffected by Inuyasha's stance or his face-fault at Naruto's answer.

"Never mind kid" said Inuyasha smiling.

'He's a demon but he doesn't have Naraku's scent on him...wait……..aahhh! he's only a half breed!' this was a surprising revelation

"You're only half-demon then?" Inuyasha asked the young hanyou.

"I'm really a demon?" asked Naruto dejectedly his blue eyes beginning to fill.

Inuyasha went from confused to shocked when the kid started crying brokenly.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Inuyasha begged, not quite sure what to do with a sobbing child, while random people glared at him thinking he caused the child's distress.

Inuyasha decided this was causing too much attention and picked the boy up before leaping up onto the nearest rooftop and heading towards the forest at a run. Naruto was scared and continued to sob quietly until he realised that flying through the air was actually quite fun even if it was with a strange man who'd said he was a demon. Landing in the forest Inuyasha motioned for Naruto to sit down as he did the same.

"Alright kid, tell me your story, what happened?" Naruto wiped at his eyes with his shirt sleeves before looking up into Inuyasha's eyes his distress evident.

"You haven't told me your name yet" Naruto snuffled as he began to calm down.

"Call me Inuyasha."

If this was any other situation Inuyasha would have said thanks for paying and ditched the kid but, the small hanyou intrigued him. This Naruto reminded him of himself at that age.

Naruto decided he had nothing to lose and may as well trust this 'Inuyasha' for now and began to tell him all he could remember of his life in Konoha.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how badly this young child had been treated by his home village. His childhood…..they'd treated the poor youth like...well like 'Me' Inuyasha thought suddenly. Those people treated Naruto almost exactly like he himself had been at that age. After Naruto finished his tale they sat in silence until Inuyasha came to a decision.

"Naruto I am a half demon like yourself and even though we don't know how, you are still one. I had a hard life like you and I know it isn't fair but, if you are willing I will show you and teach you how to survive. What do you say?" Inuyasha smiled warmly.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, after being rejected all his life he suddenly felt accepted, like he wasn't alone anymore and tears of joy began to roll slowly down his whiskered cheeks.

"Hey, if you're coming with me the first rule is no crying okay?" Inuyasha grinned as he stood up, seeing Naruto's eyes sparkle with happiness even as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hai...Aniki" replied Naruto grinning as he got up and followed his newly acquired brother and precious person out of the forest towards a new life and adventure.

* * *

Ahh, much better then the original, don't you agree? ( If you read the original of course!) 


	3. In Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**AN: **This chapter has been redone by Krows Scared. Enjoy!

* * *

**In Konoha the following day...**

'Ah another beautiful day in Konoha' he breathed in the familiar scents of home. 'I think I'll check up on Naruto' thought Sandaime. He got out of his chair and walked out of his office in the Hokage tower. It angered and saddened him at the way the people treated Naruto, especially lately they'd been going way too far and it was starting to become a problem.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'Empty...EMPTY!' was the conclusion the third came to after looking round Naruto's tiny apartment. He quickly left and decided to scout the boy's favourite haunts.

He searched for several hours before finally deciding to ask some of the villagers if they had seen Naruto.

Every time he asked, the conversation was always the same. They'd greet their Hokage respectfully, he'd ask them if they'd seen Naruto and they would scowl and reply that they'd not seen the Demon. Sandaime would fix a fake smile on his face and thank them for the information before moving on. Each conversation increased his anger at the villagers' blindness and stupidity until he overheard two men sat drinking and obviously had been for a while.

"Here's to being finally rid of that pesky demon scum!" one man said raising his drink to the other.

"I'll drink to that!" slurred the other.

Now the Hokage was a man of almost infinite patience but, worried after the day's so far fruitless search he had finally snapped. Walking calmly up to the first man he grabbed his collar and lifted him off the floor.

"What did you do to Naruto?" he demanded menacingly "if he's been harmed or Kami forbid dead, you will live to regret your words just now!"

The man in question sobered up immediately and stuttered out his reply " S-s-some of the v-v-villagers s-saw him g-glow red b-briefly in the market place yesterday, s-so they r-r-ran him o-out of the g-gates!"

After this explanation the Hokage dropped the man who pissed himself and quickly hurried away. Sandaime hurried back to his office to gather a search team, fear gripped his heart 'Naruto...please let it not be to late'

**On the road far from Konoha...**

"Hey Aniki, are we there yet?" asked a rather hyper Naruto. "Where are we going anyway".

"If I tell you will you be quiet?" asked Inuyasha through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe how hyper the little blonde hanyou could be, he just wouldn't shut up! 'That's the first thing were going to work on' thought Inuyasha.

They'd spent the night sleeping in the forest before setting off on their journey at first light.

'I wonder if he can do anything besides talk?' Inuyasha decided to find out.

"Hey kid, what can you do?"

Naruto smiled at him smugly

"I can do henge no jutsu and I'm working on my bunshin no jutsu!" Inuyasha stopped, looked around then, when he saw no one on the road he looked at Naruto and yelled

"What the hell does that mean!" He was angry at the kid thinking that Naruto was fooling around and making up fancy lies.

After getting over his shock Naruto replied with a grin.

"Stand back and I'll show you!"

Inuyasha decided to humour him and watched in amazement as he saw Naruto make strange signs with his hands, then in a puff of smoke become...a sexy naked blonde!

_**Splurt**_

Inuyasha was sent flying onto his back with a massive nose bleed and the last thing he heard before he passed out was

"NOOOOOOOO! ANIKI'S A PERVERT!"

**In Konoha...**

The Third Hokage sat in his private room gazing sadly at a picture of a stern looking blonde man on the wall opposite. 'I'm sorry Yondaime……I failed' it had been two days since Naruto had fled and despite searching every village just outside of Konoha the ANBU squads sent out all came back empty handed. 'Naruto, please be safe and live happily……' a single tear crawled down Sandaime's cheek unchecked.

* * *

I hope you liked it! 


	4. The truths, Kyubi revealed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ...'sob'

AN: Thanks to Krows Scared, this chapter ain't a piece of crap like the original. Enjoy!

* * *

**In Toutousai's Lair...**

Inuyasha and Naruto finally made it to their destination two days following their meeting at the ramen stand. Staying very close along the journey Naruto described to Inuyasha, who was still recovering from the little incident with the henge, how shinobi's used chakra.

For his part Inuyasha was surprised at this revelation and also at how intelligent the boy was since most of the time he tended to act dumb. When asked, Naruto explained that he kept getting little flashes of information in his mind but didn't always understand what they meant.

'That's strange. I must look into that later, but in the-' Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud yawn.

"Hello Inuyasha, what do you need this time and who's the little one?" asked a sleepy voiced Toutousai. He looked directly at the small child, waking up suddenly as he noted the boy's aura shocked. "Kyuubi..." he whispered with awe.

Inuyasha heard the shocked whisper.

"What are you talking about old man?"

Toutousai regained his composure and began his tale as they sat.

"Years ago, it is said there was a great and powerful fox demon wh-"

"I don't remember any fox demon" Inuyasha cut in.

"That's because you werepinnedto a tree" answered Toutousai sagely. "Any way, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted..."

Naruto snickered while Inuyasha grumbled

"Oh yes, the great and powerful fox demon…...his name was Kyuubi and he, even more so than most demons was not fond of humans. His home was the great forest until one day he returned from a hunt to find it burning and being razed to the ground. His fury was great but he did nothing besides watch as human after human desecrated his home."

Naruto was transfixed by Toutousai's tale, eager to know where he was going with this story. Of course he'd heard of the Kyuubi since it had attacked Konoha when he was born but, he was confused with what this had to do with him.

"Growling in his anger Kyuubi went to check on his mate and found her and his smallest kit dead. That is when the demon lord snapped and attacked the first human village he found and-"

"How did he know it was humans who killed them?" Inuyasha cut in once again.

"Good question, it is said that before rage blinded him Kyuubi found that his loved ones were pierced by many ninja weapons and since they'd been weaker than Kyuubi in power, they were a fairly easy kill. Kyuubi was hunting food for them at the time it happened."

Naruto was shocked. After hearing Kyuubi's story he could understand the demon's reasons and motives. Inuyasha was on the same line of thought.

"Any way the village closest to him was the Hidden Village of Leaf, Konohagakure. Gathering all his immense strength he began to lay siege to the village and decimate its population both Ninja and civilian. Many of the Leaf's finest Ninja were killed in mere seconds. After many hours the villages' leader, the Yondaime Hokage somehow defeated the demon, or so they say because a nine tailed demon fox could never, no matter how powerful, be killed by a human."

Naruto sat awestruck.

'Was the Kyuubi that powerful?' thought Inuyasha and Naruto.

"What really happened was, after a fierce battle the Yondaime summoned the death god himself and giving up his life in trade, he successfully sealed the great beast into a newborn child."

Toutousai and Inuyasha both looked at Naruto who sat hunched with tears running down his face.

"Me right?" Naruto choked out before dissolving into heartbroken sobs.

Inuyasha went over and hunched down in front of the distraught child placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I thought we went over this already." Inuyasha said gently. He knew no one deserved that kind of life, growing up hated and not knowing why.

Naruto looked at Inuyasha for a moment hiccupping slightly before tackling him in a hug. Inuyasha just let him cry his hands resting gently on the boys back.

After a while Naruto fell asleep, Inuyasha gently extricated himself from Naruto's hug and sat a little further away talking to Toutousai.

"I need my blade fixed...and I need you to make him one."

Toutousai stared in shock

"You're going to train him?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly and Toutousai sighed.

"I understand...I will need a tooth from you and one from him." He thought for a moment "you should teach him the basics with a wooden one while I work."

Inuyasha nodded and moved to get a tooth from Naruto when Toutousai spoke again.

"Once you teach him to fight, I think you should take him to a Ninja Hidden Village to learn more about his natural skills, being a ninja is a part of him." Inuyasha knew this would be hard, but it wouldn't hurt to try and he moved again towards Naruto before Toutousai stopped him again.

"One more important thing Inuyasha………….the Kyuubi." Inuyasha listened intently. "It has completely merged with Naruto which is why he's a half-breed and as such will most likely have a unique ability. You have perfection and mastery with the blade and your amazing special skills. Try and see if you can awaken his."

They sat in silence.

"Now, go get the tooth!"

"I'm goin' already!"

-----------------------------------

Weeks passed and Inuyasha trained Naruto diligently every day. After Naruto had woken up Inuyasha carefully explained that the Kyuubi had merged with him. Naruto, although he felt bad for the demon, knew it was better for the Kyuubi and everyone.

Gradually Naruto became a good swordsman for his age. He was able to at least parry most of Inuyasha's slashes which, in itself showed his potential.

Inuyasha was immensely proud of Naruto, especially at the almost unbelievable rate at which he was growing in skill.

One day whilst training, the wooden blade Naruto was wielding snapped from the pressure of Inuyasha's downward slash and Naruto was thrown back by the force. After getting up off of the ground Naruto glared at Inuyasha and unknowingly began to channel chakra.

Inuyasha stared with an impassive face as Naruto growled. 'I think this is what Toutousai was talking about' he thought as he watched Naruto and felt him gather power.

Naruto tensed as he felt his body burn then the sensation focused on his eyes and right arm.

Inuyasha watched in shock as Naruto's blue eyes changed to a violent shade of purple. Chakra the same deep purple colour, swirled around his right arm in a dragon like form before sinking into his arm leaving a black tattoo curled round from elbow to the back of his hand.

Naruto released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and looked at the tattooed dragon head on his knuckles.

Walking over to Naruto Inuyasha placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and dropped the training blade he was using.

"You're probably tired, let's rest for a bit."

Naruto's eyes changed back to their bright blue again, but the dragon stayed.

"Yes Aniki."

----------------------------

"They are complete!" shouted a satisfied Toutousai.

It had already been a month and Naruto was able to give Inuyasha a fairly hard time in their training sessions. The tattoo, which Naruto named the Kakuroryuu, had not changed or reacted yet. What Naruto did notice was that his chakra was no longer blue, but a very dark purple. 'Probably because of the Kyuubi's chakra merged with mine' he decided.

Both rushed over to where Toutousai stood, Inuyasha arriving first examined his blade which as expected, was as good as new.

Naruto a little hesitant at first stood in shock and then awe at the blade Toutousai held in front of him. The hilt was bound in black and big enough for a two handed grip. The blade itself was also black, but with a silver flame lining and was almost the same size as Naruto himself (about 3ft 10in) but not quite as wide as the Tetsaiga. Its sheath silver with black flames accentuating the length; he took the hilt and was surprised at how light it was, no more than the training blades.

"Wow..." whispered breathlessly.

"Impressive..." was all Inuyasha had to say about it.

Toutousai chuckled at their reactions shaking his head.

Naruto looked at Toutousai and bowed formally in front of him.

"This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. If you ever need anything you only have to ask."

Toutousai chuckled again at the serious little boy in front of him.

"I just wish Inuyasha was more like you."

Toutousai and Naruto glanced at Inuyasha who stood pouting much like Naruto did, before bursting into laughter.

The next day Inuyasha decided that it was time now to leave and seek out the nearest Shinobi village. The Hidden Village of Dawn...TBC

* * *

Another great chapter perfected. At least I think so. 


	5. Goodbye's,Sensei's and Beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

AN: This chapter used to be crap, but now it is actually bearable. Thank you Krows Sacred!

* * *

Early afternoon and the sun was now obscured by fluffy white clouds floating gently across the sky. Inuyasha and Naruto walked in silence along the dusty road towards the Shinobi Hidden Village of Dawn. Inuyasha glanced at Naruto who with head down was deep in thought. Savouring the rare peaceful silence Inuyasha allowed his thoughts to drift.

As they got closer to the village a man appeared on the road travelling towards them wearing a Jounin uniform of the Hidden Dawn. Hands in pockets he watched them lazily through long Auburn bangs, light brown eyes missing nothing and shining with confidence. His hitae-ate the symbol of the sun rising (link for this pic in my profile) sat low on his brow. Any women catching sight of this man would be drooling helplessly before they could say kunai.

As the two parties drew closer to each other they noted other details about each others appearances. The two travellers noted with interest that the Dawn Jounin had black slitted pupils just like Naruto's when Kyuubi's power came to the fore. The foreign Jounin noted a dangerous looking swordsman who moved with effortless grace whilst his short companion was no more than a child but still held the same kind of aura as his taller companion.

"I would hope that for your sake this village is not your destination" the Jounin said evenly.

Inuyasha gave him a hard look as Naruto looked slightly surprised at this statement. Seeing their looks he elaborated.

"You would not gain entrance and even if you did no-one would serve you…….they don't serve demons there"

Naruto, slightly bewildered looked to Inuyasha who was pissed at this Ninja's easy manner.

"I'm not here to fight I just need to find a teacher of the shinobi arts." Inuyasha spoke through gritted teeth.

"Look, first of all **I** don't hate your type, the **villagers** do. Second, there won't be anyone in this **village** who will help you. I'm sorry..." the man spoke with a tone of resentment which instead of aimed at them seemed directed at his own village.

Inuyasha, angry at first calmed down when he looked at his blonde companion.

Naruto felt hurt, once again he was an outcast hated wherever he went. 'Will I ever really have a home?' He was brought out of his thoughts when the Jounin spoke again.

"If you guys need a teacher, I may be able to help. My name is Ryuu Yatsu and even though this is my village I prefer to be in the company of people with fewer stupid discriminations. They are nothing but cowards and sheep who hate anyone or anything stronger or different to them..."

Inuyasha and Naruto were again taken aback at the hate he directed towards his home. He talked about it with such venom as if the village contained the worst scum, which it probably did.

"...anyway who are you guys?"

"I am Inuyasha and this here is the one who needs teaching, Naruto." Inuyasha ruffled Naruto's hair, while the boy smiled at the strange Jounin and ducked out from under Inuyasha's hand.

Yatsu looked at Naruto and could already tell that the boy had great potential, especially with the sword he carried strapped to his back.

"You guys can't stay in the village but, you can stay with me at my house. I live on the edge of the forest just outside the village, but still close by."

Inuyasha looked the man Yatsu, hard in the eyes searching for deception but could find no ulterior motives, only the desire to help. Grabbing Naruto he put him up on his back.

"Lead the way...Yatsu-san."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the edge of the forest Inuyasha put Naruto down and looked at Yatsu's house, it reminded him forcefully of Kagome's home. That's when it him.

'Oh fuck! I FORGOT ABOUT KAGOME!'

Naruto looked sharply at Inuyasha, who was suddenly sweating and a ghostly pale.

"Hey Yatsu-san!" shouted Naruto

Yatsu, who was looking for the key to his home, turned to the short blonde boy.

"Yes?"

Naruto pointed to Inuyasha who stood trancelike a few paces behind.

"Something's wrong with Aniki."

Yatsu walked up to Inuyasha and started snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey are you alright?"

Inuyasha broke out of his trance and regained his composure.

"Yatsu-san I need you to train and look after Naruto for a little while."

Naruto, hearing this, spoke up almost fearfully.

"Nani? You're leaving Aniki?"

Inuyasha looked at Naruto's sad and scared expression and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I have to go for a while and talk to my friends about important matters I have neglected for too long. I need you to promise me two things."

Naruto gulped. He didn't want Inuyasha, his Aniki to leave but knew it must be important so he nodded.

Inuyasha smiled and crouched down to Naruto's level.

"First, I want you to stay and train till Yatsu say's you're done. He will teach so much that I cannot and I think we can trust him."

Inuyasha then stood and turned to Yatsu.

"Will you please consent to do this? Naruto has no one else except me...and now you hopefully."

Yatsu looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I, from now on will be your sensei. I could never let a child live on the streets, especially not a prodigy."

Inuyasha smiled gratefully when Naruto tackled Yatsu in a hug.

"Thank you Yatsu-sensei." Naruto squealed, happy that another person had accepted him.

"Naruto."

Letting go of Yatsu, who could finally breathe again, Naruto gave Inuyasha his full attention.

"As I was saying, second, after your training has finished...you have to go back to Konoha."

Naruto grew pale.

"W-why?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"It is your home and although you may hate it, it is a part of you and always will be."

Naruto didn't hate Konoha, he just hated the way the people treated him and although it had been fun travelling he knew Inuyasha was right.

"Besides, don't let those arrogant bastards feel good about getting you to leave. You have to prove them wrong."

Naruto felt a new determination at Inuyasha's words.

"You're right Aniki."

"I'll be back and with my friends….I promise…… Otouto" Inuyasha smiled fondly one last time.

"And when you come back, I'll beat you!" Naruto grinned widely

Inuyasha leaped high into the air and was gone.

"Naruto……."

Naruto turned and looked at Yatsu who was staring wide eyed at Naruto's exposed right arm.

"Yes?"

"H-how did you g-get that?" stuttered out a shocked Yatsu.

"Can I explain inside the house?" Naruto yawned and stretched, it had been a long trek.

Yatsu snapped out of his shock and opened the door.

"Naruto, welcome to your new home." said Yatsu watching him with a warm smile.

Naruto looked around the house, it was nice and very clean compared to Naruto's old room. The floor was polished wood, so he and Yatsu took off their shoes by the front door. The walls were painted white and the few pieces of furniture a deep blue.

"I'll show you your room" said Yatsu leading Naruto up the stairs.

Eyes bulging Naruto looked at his new room. The walls were the same colour as the furniture downstairs. A futon with black sheets lay in one corner and there was a large wooden closet with shelves and hangers for his clothes and trinkets.

Yatsu watched in amusement as Naruto gawked at his room like the little kid he looked.

"I'm glad you like it, we'll talk more after dinner now what would you like to eat?"

Yatsu had a feeling of dread when Naruto smiled and yelled 'Ramen!' at the top of his obviously sizeable lungs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yatsu stared in shock at the pillar of empty ramen bowls.

"It took my whole bowl set just to fill you up...where do you put it all?"

Naruto grinned impishly.

"Aniki said the same thing."

Yatsu chuckled a little then looked at Naruto's arm again and grew serious.

"Naruto………please can you explain that to me now?" he said pointing at Naruto's dragon tattoo.

Wanting to please his new friend Naruto looked at the tattoo then smiled and told his story, starting with his running away from Konoha as darkness fell outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and then we met you." Naruto finished smiling happily at his new sensei.

Yatsu now understood why Naruto was so upset at the thought of returning to Konoha.

"Naruto, I am one of Hidden Dawn's elite Jounin and my family has specialized in dragon element jutsus for decades. We also have a contract with the dragons but, every person who signs it gets a different set of element dragons. Some get small electric dragons and others giant ice dragons, depending on the blood. The only way to summon a dragon is to have mastered the dragon jutsus first, do you want learn how to do it?"

Naruto nodded excitement and determination shining in his eyes.

"I will learn everything you teach me!"

Yatsu smiled.

"OK we'll start in the morning now go get some rest it'll be a long day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 Years later at Konoha's gates...**

"Damn I hate guard duty..." the bored Chuunin muttered to his fellow who nodded.

"At least we get off at noon and it's not raining" the second responded.

Watching the road leading to Konoha's gates a figure appeared in the distance gradually getting closer. Both Chuunin kept their guard up just in case although no-one else was in sight and they weren't expecting trouble.

As the figure drew closer they got a better more detailed look at the man no teenager heading their way. He wore baggy black pants which changed to bandages from the middle of his calves right down to his blue shinobi sandals. His long white, cloak type jacket with sleeves that covered his hands was slightly dust stained from travelling. The longsword strapped to his back caused the two guards some concern but this was pushed out of their heads entirely when they finally saw his face close up.

About fourteen years old his long spiky blonde hair was pulled back into a braid at the nape. Blue eyes watched the two Chuunin carefully as his mouth twisted up into a sardonic smile crinkling the whisker marks on each cheek.

The two guards stared at young man in horror

"Kyuubi ..."

The young man looked them hard in the eyes.

"No……….. I am Uzumaki Naruto"

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	6. Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: This chapter has been revised and rewritten by Krows Scared.

* * *

The two Chuunin quickly got over their shock and glared at Naruto.

"There's no place for you here, demon."

Naruto could almost physically feel the men's disgust and immediately wanted to destroy them for their disrespect. Carefully trying to control his rising temper he resorted to using diplomacy with them instead. Not something he usually had the patience for.

"I don't want any trouble, I just want to see the Hokage" replied Naruto politely.

The Chuunin wanted very much to kill the demon, but knew the punishment for killing civilians, especially this one and the Sandaime's law was still in effect despite the monster's absence.

"...Fine."

Sighing in relief, Naruto continued walking toward the Hokage tower. Each villager he passed did a double take and the hateful stares and insults began to return. 'Despite the years I've been gone they still recognise and hate me.' Naruto thought sadly. He could feel the glares so intensely it burned as the soundtrack of his life played out around him. Continuing through the sea of hate he finally reached the tower.

'I think I better use the back window so I won't cause too much trouble. '

Moulding chakra into his feet he sprinted up the wall until he reached the topmost window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third was having an average boring day and wished that something would happen before he became a paperwork zombie. Even the Hokage could become bored with his day to day work. He sighed heavily 'Naru- '

His thoughts were cut off as he felt a presence at the window behind him. Before he had chance to dodge and launch an attack he heard a very welcome voice which filled his heart with an almost forgotten happiness.

"Hey old man I thought you were supposed to be Hokage." Naruto grinned at the shocked expression on the Third's wrinkled face.

Although extremely happy that Naruto had returned the Hokage was shocked that he had willingly come back.

"Naruto, are you OK? Where have you been? How did you survive? Why did you come back? How di-"

"WAIT!" Naruto raised his hands in defence against the barrage of questions. "Of course I'm OK, I'm standing right here aren't I? I lived near the Hidden Village of Dawn for most of the time with a couple of people took me in and trained me and I came for the Genin exam. You will let me take it right?"

The third was surprised by his answers, but didn't want to push and skipped to his three main concerns.

"Who were these people who trained you and will you be staying?"

"I was trained by two great and very skilled people but, that's all I'll say about them and..."

The youthful blonde paced and crossed in front of the big old desk where the Hokage was now sat. The smile had faded from Naruto's face and he chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully before replying.

"...I don't know yet, I haven't decided."

The third could understand how he felt and let the matter drop before asking the final most important question.

"What happened to the Kyuubi?"

------------------------------------------------------

"...So I ran."

Naruto watched the elderly Hokage who sat deep in thought. Explaining all the reasons for his running away and how he had merged with the demon fox had taken some time and he'd glossed over much of it skipping most of the parts involving Inuyasha and Yatsu. He didn't want anyone to know about his "family".

"I know you don't want to tell me anything about your benefactors so I won't pry..."

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief and allowed his shoulders to slump slightly. Then the old man spoke again.

"...But, if the safety of the village requires that you give me that information you must tell me everything, understood?"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"The Genin exams will be starting soon at the academy as you obviously know, so while you take the test I'll get your living arrangements prepared in case you do decide to stay."

The Hokage took a set of documents out of his left hand drawer and passed them to Naruto.

"Those are special documents that give you permission to take the exam despite your not attending the academy this year." He paused as Naruto moved over to the open window. "You know there's a door, right?" raising one eyebrow and inclining his head slightly he watched the blonde jump lightly onto the windowsill.

"Yeah but its no fun." Naruto grinned cheekily and jumped out.

The third smiled happily.

'He's back...'

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto was running towards the academy when something occurred to him. 'Hmmm! maybe I should keep a trump card in case someone wants to pick a fight.' He stopped and pulled out a small scroll from a pocket in his shirt. Looking round to make sure no-one was watching he opened the scroll and laid it fully on the ground. Taking his sword he laid it on top of the scroll and performed a short sequence of hand seals before placing his left hand on the sword again. The sword disappeared into the scroll which he then rolled back up and returned to his pocket before setting off again for the academy.

-------------------------------------------

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" a feminine voice squealed.

'Why do all the girls have to be so troublesome?' Shikamaru raised his head up from the desk as he watched the female population fight over a seat next to the class heart-throb. To him it was like wild animals on a piece of meat and he almost….almost felt sorry for the dark haired brooding boy.

"No I am!" another voice screeched in indignation.

"SETTLE DOWN!" A loud voice well used to controlling noisy youngsters barked and everyone obeyed immediately. "As I was saying ……. today all of you will begin your next step t-" Iruka was cut off as a boy with bright blonde hair strolled into the classroom.

"Excuse me, I'm here for the Genin exam." said Naruto politely as he inspected the brown haired Chuunin at the front of the classroom. He walked nonchalantly over to him and handed over the papers Sandaime had given him.

Iruka scanned quickly over the details from long practice before glancing at the newcomer then addressing the class.

"Class this is a new student. Why don't you introduce your self?" Iruka said looking at Naruto and gesturing to the other students.

Naruto looked at the class and noticed many of the females were looking at him funny and some were drooling slightly while the boy's just seemed bored.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm pleased to meet you all." Finishing with a lady-killer smile he watched their reactions.

That day a new fan club was born...TBC

* * *

Review any questions or comments. 


	7. The test and a fight!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

AN: Chapter redone by Krows scared. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Thank you Naruto now please take the seat next to Shikamaru." Iruka pointed to a particularly bored looking boy with a tight ponytail and a mesh shirt who sat near the back. Naruto walked over and took his seat. 

"Ok, we will start the exams now. Akimichi Chouji please follow me."

Naruto watched as Iruka left the class room with a rather tubby looking boy who was eating chips.

As soon as the door closed he was faced with an instant barrage of questions from all the girls.

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you strong?"

Minutes ticked by as Naruto tried to find an escape from the female prison but failing. A boy with a dog on his head sat glaring at Naruto from a few seats over.

'I hate that kid.'

"Uzumaki Naruto…..."

'YES' Naruto mentally thanked the higher beings for an escape and quickly followed the man with white hair who called him while his "Fans" glared at the disruption.

Naruto could not wait to get this test over with so he could leave before he was chased out again.

When he arrived at the exam room he saw Iruka sitting at a table with the leaf forehead protectors. He watched as the man who brought him sat down next to Iruka.

"Naruto this is my assistant, Mizuki" Iruka said as Mizuki waved at him.

Naruto nodded and waved back smiling. 'That guy's eyes...'

"Naruto I need you to make three perfect bunshins" Iruka said bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto nodded once again and without hand seals or saying anything, made three perfect bunshins.

Iruka and Mizuki sat there eyes wide and mouths open.

"Do I pass?" asked Naruto.

Iruka snapped out of it and smiled while he handed Naruto a forehead protector.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok class, everyone who passed please make sure you're here in two days time for the team assignments. Dismissed!" Iruka watched all the kids run out of the classroom, all except Naruto who walked out calmly.

'Now I can leave ' Naruto thought happily as he exited the building and found the newest Genin and their parents celebrating.

He moved farther off and stood watching them from a safe distance, he couldn't help but wish he knew who his parents were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka watched Naruto stare sadly at the crowd of families celebrating.

'He can't be the Kyuubi.'

Iruka knew that Naruto was just a boy and not a monster at all. He saw Naruto start to walk out of the Academy grounds and called the boy's name.

"Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto turned around and stood there slightly confused as Iruka walked up to him. "Is there something you need?"

"Naruto would you like to go get some ramen?"

Naruto looked at Iruka suspiciously, wondering if he was lying or trying to trick him. As he took in Iruka's warm smile he knew that wasn't the case and nodded with a warm smile of his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the pair sat at the Ramen stand, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Iruka didn't hate him.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka put his chopsticks down and looked at Naruto.

"You can call me Iruka."

"Iruka, why don't you hate me?"

Iruka sat there shocked, he wasn't expecting that question. 'Does he know?'

"Naruto, no one hates you."

"Iruka I'm not a fool, you know as well as I do that's bullshit." Naruto glared at him, Iruka just sighed heavily.

"We should talk about this some other time perhaps…..."

"There won't be another time I'm leaving the village tomorrow. Thanks for the Ramen" and before Iruka could say anything Naruto had left.

As Naruto walked he remembered he had to return to the Hokage's tower to let the Sandaime know of his intentions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage had just finished the last of his paper work and was just watching the village through his crystal ball when he once again felt _that_ presence in the room.

"Hello Naruto, did you pass?" knowing very well that he had.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he pulled out the forehead protector from his pocket.

"Congratulations" the Hokage smiled at Naruto proudly almost like a father as he held out a small set of keys. "I have your apartment keys here………….so have you made your decision yet? Are you going to stay?"

Naruto was about to reply when he felt someone coming towards the office so he quickly jumped up and stuck himself to the ceiling focusing his chakra effortlessly into his feet. Motionless he stayed there for a few minutes as the Hokage stood looking at him bewildered until a Chuunin burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama! One of the forbidden scrolls has been stolen!"

The Hokage quickly went back to the crystal ball and saw Mizuki, the scroll across his back, talking with Iruka in the forest.

"Gather an ANBU squad in front of the tower and wait for further orders."

The Chuunin left hurriedly to obey.

The Hokage looked for Naruto on the ceiling but saw only bare ceiling the blonde teenager had gone again. Looking again at the Crystal ball he saw Iruka and Mizuki fighting but, Iruka was losing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mizuki you traitor!"

Iruka shouted as he threw a kunai at Mizuki who dodged easily.

"Give it up Iruka, you're bleeding so much you'll be dead soon." Mizuki watched his so-called comrade stagger slightly, kunai sticking out of him all over his body. Blood formed large pools on the ground and soaked through the wounded Chuunin's vest. "Besides, you're a bigger traitor than I am associating with that demon who killed your parents, almost like you actually care about him."

"Naruto is not a demon you bastard he's just a boy!" Iruka yelled as he glared at Mizuki.

"Don't worry I'll kill you first then, I'll kill that demon!" Mizuki shouted as he charged at Iruka.

Iruka's limbs refused to obey an order to move, he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable blow that would end his life. That was, until he heard a shout.

**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**

His eyes shot open to see Mizuki go flying backwards chased by a huge fire ball and Naruto landing right in front of him.

"Naruto!" Iruka was shocked and relieved at the same time.

Naruto turned and looked at Iruka with a smile.

"Thank you Iruka, for acknowledging me and helping me come to a decision."

Iruka watched as Naruto's smile became one of determination as he turned around to face Mizuki who had just recovered from the attack and was glaring viciously at Naruto.

"I'LL KILL YOU DEMON!" Mizuki screamed as he charged towards them.

Naruto started doing quick hand seals.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan!**

Iruka and Mizuki watched in amazement and horror as Naruto used no water source to call upon a huge water dragon which slammed Mizuki into a tree and effectively ended the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just finished wrapping up the worst of Iruka's wounds when the Chuunin spoke.

"Naruto do you know about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto picked up the scroll and glanced sideways at Iruka.

"Yeah I know, he was sealed in me by the Fourth but……….the seal absorbed him and now he's dead."

Iruka was once again shocked speechless. 'With the Kyuubi gone how could Naruto be so strong?'

"Iruka we gotta get this-" he pointed at Mizuki's limp body" -and the scroll to back to the Hokage."

Iruka smiled and they left, headed back towards the village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage watched everything from the crystal ball smiling to himself 'Naruto you're just full of surprises.' He stood up and went outside to the crowd of shinobi and ANBU who were all yelling and shouting at each other.

"SILENCE!"

You could hear a pin drop in the resulting quiet as they all obeyed their Hokage's shout.

"Mizuki was the thief and has been captured by Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto. They are bringing the scroll back, so you may all leave the crisis is over."

Some of the shinobi were relieved while others were even angrier but, the Hokage's word was final so they left grumbling quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Naruto and Iruka arrived at the tower, dragging a badly beaten Mizuki and holding the scroll. Two ANBU took Mizuki away whilst a Jounin collected the scroll and returned it to its proper place.

"I hope it's clean" Naruto muttered sourly. The Hokage smiled.

"What the apartment?" Naruto nodded. "It's as clean as you left it."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"So it's a wreck then huh?" The Hokage chuckled.

"Yup."

"Well I gotta fix it up if I'm gonna be living there, bye!" As Naruto ran off the Hokage and Iruka watched him go smiling fondly. After a few moments Iruka turned to the third with a serious expression.

"Do you know of the Kyuubi's fate, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes I do" The Hokage replied calmly.

"Then how did Naruto do such a high level jutsu that requires a water source, in a forest?" asked a confused Iruka. The Hokage shrugged.

"He said he was trained but, never said by who. Now I think you need to rest and don't you have the team preparations to make?"

Iruka paled for a second before bowing to the Hokage then hurrying home as fast as his injuries would allow.

The Hokage just smiled to himself as he walked back to his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Naruto found himself at the academy waiting, like many other students, for the doors to open and admit them. He now wore his forehead protector as a belt. A girl with long pale blonde hair, blue clothes and bandages came up to him smiling.

"Hi I'm Yamanaka Ino, but you can call me Ino."

"Um ..Ok. I'm Uzumaki Naruto you can call me Naruto if you want. Nice to meet you Ino."

Ino blushed. She was about to say something, but a crowd of girls surrounded Naruto all of them talking at the same time. Naruto ran and hid behind a tree in the Academy grounds.

The fangirls set out searching for him and he sent a clone off running away from them making sure that at least one of them had seen. When the girls had disappeared he let out a sigh and walked into the open and back towards the Academy building. A shout stopped him in his tracks.

"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto looked round to see a boy with a small white dog by his side in an attack stance. Running up to the boy he covered his mouth and whispered.

"Ssshhh! They're after me."

The boy pushed Naruto away and glared at him.

"I don't care! Fight me, Inuzuka Kiba!" Naruto just looked at the boy confused.

"Why?" Kiba continued to glare.

"Because you think you're cool and act so tough just like Sasuke!"

"One, I don't know what the hell your talking about. Two, who the fuck is Sasuke?" Naruto was really confused now.

A small crowd of students had gathered and were watching the exchange, ready to see a fight.

"That's it!" Kiba yelled as he charged at Naruto.

Kiba hit Naruto head on in his gut and then promptly passed out.

Naruto stared at the log Kiba hit with his head. Naruto had used Kawamiri **(1)** at the last moment.

"That kids crazy..."

He then looked down at Kiba's dog who was whimpering for its master. Bending down he petted it as the students who'd been watching left. The dog licked Naruto's hand.

"Don't worry I'll help your crazy master." Naruto looked around and when he was sure no-one was watching made a short sequence of hand seals.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan**

Naruto poured only a small amount of chakra into the attack, so it was a water dragon the size of a snake and shot it at Kiba's face.

Kiba's eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly, rubbing his head.

"What happened?"

"You hit your head. Hard"

Kiba turned and saw Naruto standing with Akamaru by his leg. Glad to see his master was alright Akamaru quickly jumped him.

"Kiba I have no idea what you were thinking, I never did anything or even said anything to you and I certainly don't think I'm superior to anyone."

With that said Naruto turned and followed the rest of the students inside as the doors opened and the teachers called out their names.

TBC

**(1)** - Not sure of exact spelling for this technique

Review! 


	8. A team and a flashback

Disclaimer: What, again? 'sigh' I don't own any thing.

AN: This is the final chapter that has been redone.

* * *

Naruto grumbled to himself as he sat in the classroom with his two new team-mates. He'd positioned himself as far away from them as he could taking a sidelong glance at them once more he pulled a face in disgust. 

One of them was a boy with black hair, blue shirt and white shorts. He always ignored everything and seemed to think he was superior to everyone….the Uchiha Sasuke whom Kiba had compared him to. The other was one of Sasuke's more prominent fangirls. She had pink hair, green eyes which never moved from Sasuke, a long red shirt and black shorts……Haruno Sakura.

'I hate them'

Two hours passed very slowly and their Sensei still hadn't arrived. Naruto was growing more agitated having to stay in a room with _them. _

'I'll kill that son of- '

"Yo!"

_**Naruto's POV**_

Is this really my new teacher?

I looked at the man who had just come in, his silver hair stuck out to one side at a strange angle, the lower half of his face was covered by a mask whilst his hitae-ate slanted across his face effectively covering his left eye. He stood there casually as if waiting for a response from us, his hands pushed into the pockets of his Jounin uniform his uncovered eye staring at us measuringly.

Weird...

"Sorry I'm late! Let's go to the roof for introductions." The strange Jounin disappeared in a puff of white smoke leaving me no time to speak. The Uchiha kid walked out the door heading for the roof with his little fangirl following and rambling on about nothing as both of us ignored her.

Was I the only one who hated his Sensei and team-mates at first sight? I sighed following the two most irritating people I'd ever met up to the roof.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK I'll go first shall I?...hmmm let's see……..I'm Hatake Kakashi and I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. My Dreams are none of your concern, hobbies…….hmmm….." He trailed off.

Wow that was a lot of information I learned his name!

"Now it's your turn, tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies. Let's start with you pinky." The Jounin gestured for Haruno to make her introduction.

She sat on Uchiha's left, while I sat on his very far right, Hatake was it? stood in front of the Uchiha a few feet away leaning against the railing. Haruno glared at Hatake for a second before glancing at Sasuke and speaking.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..." she looked at the Uchiha cheeks turning pinker than her hair. "My dreams are.. " she looked at him again with a deeper blush before shrieking.

"Your dislikes?" Hatake said as he rubbed his ear. My ears were still ringing. It's times like these that enhanced senses were a definite disadvantage!

"Ino-pig!"

She hates the girl with the long pale blonde hair?

Hatake shook his head almost resignedly and turned to the Uchiha.

"Your turn."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes, I have no hobbies and my dream...no my ambition is to kill a certain man."

Who would he want to kill, his fangirls maybe? I almost snorted at this thought but managed to keep quiet.

"Yo your turn with the spiky hair!" Hatake grunted out, interrupting my thoughts. I glared at him before speaking.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like training……..a lot. I dislike pink haired fan girls, people who think their better then anyone and late Sensei's. My dreams...are none of your business." I finished with my eyes closed.

_**General POV**_

Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto while Kakashi looked bored. 'Damn kids.'

Every one looked at Kakashi as he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Tomorrow meet me at 6:00am, training ground 7. I'll explain everything then. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up" raising one hand in farewell he disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to glare at Naruto some more, but he too was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What was Iruka thinking putting me on such a useless team?'

Naruto had just gotten back to his apartment in a foul mood and just felt like sleeping. He took off his white coat and sat on the bed.

'Guess I should eat and get an early night'

With that thought he got up and went to his kitchen. While heating the water for his favourite meal at any time of day, he heard scratching noises. The noises led him back to his bedroom where he saw a small white dragon clawing at his window. Smiling he recognized the small creature as one of Yatsu's summons'. He let it in and watched as it landed on his bed. Sitting down next to it he patted the little dragon on the head and rubbed its neck spines.

"What does Yatsu want?" he asked the little scaly creature.

The dragon moved onto Naruto's lap and dropped a small scroll no bigger than his middle finger into his hand. Naruto continued to pet the dragon until it poofed into smoke. Looking at the scroll once more he opened it and began to read the contents eagerly.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I hope you have been training and perfecting your skills, any slacking off and I 'will' hurt you. Life here has been dull since you left so I've decided I might take on a new student. _

_Anyway Inuyasha came looking for you and was glad you listened to him and returned to Konoha, he said he might visit you soon. I think you know well enough not to use ' it' unless there's an extreme emergency but I remind you again anyway. _

_Well I hope everything is going okay for you and remember, if you need anything you know where to find me. I hope you don't have too many girl troubles!_

_Yatsu_

Naruto smiled as he rolled the letter back up and put it on the small table next to his bed. His thoughts drifted back to his seal and the first time he used it.

_**Flashback:**_

_He was ten years old and training with Yatsu. they'd been trying to activate Naruto's seal but nothing seemed to work. Yatsu looked at Naruto who was sitting on the forest floor panting. He'd told him to use all of his chakra and after performing every jutsu he knew, the kid was now exhausted._

_"What now?" Naruto asked as he turned to Yatsu._

_Yatsu frowned, bit his thumb and went through a familiar set of hand-seals. Naruto was shocked._

_"W-what ar-re you d-doing?" Naruto stuttered out as he saw Yatsu summon a snow white dragon with red eyes and black wings. It was at least as big as Yatsu's house._

_He watched in horror as Yatsu pointed at him and commanded the great creature to attack, Naruto's world faded to black as the dragons flame approached and he closed his eyes. He opened them again when the expected heat and pain never came. The forest, the dragon and Yatsu had all disappeared and his vision was filled with black fires dancing wildly around him, but they didn't burn or even give off any heat._

_'This is probably a dream I must have passed out from the attack.'_

_**Wrong**_

_Naruto jumped in surprise at the voice, it was loud and menacing, but seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time._

"_**What do you want with my power?"**_

_'Who's there?...wait…the seal!'_

"_**What will you do with my power?"**_

_Not knowing what to do Naruto answered "I will use it to fight."_

"_**Can you control it?"**_

_"I don't know, but I will try."_

"_**We shall see" the voice chuckled evilly.**_

_Naruto wondered what he meant until he saw two huge dark slitted purple eyes appear. He watched in fear as all the flames rushed at him and once again his vision turned black._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yatsu watched in fascination as Naruto's eyes started to glow an unnatural purple and his right arm rose at the dragon. Gathering dark energy in his right palm Naruto shouted as his right sleeve burned up _

_**Ensatsu Kokuryuha!**_

_A huge dragon made of black flames fired from his arm slicing straight though the White dragon's flame and towards the dragon itself. It passed through the White dragon and out into the forest before finally running out of energy._

_"Whoa..." was the last thing Naruto said before he passed out falling heavily to the ground._

_Yatsu stared in shock at the path of destruction caused by Naruto. The trees unfortunate enough to get caught in the path of the attack were reduced to nothing but piles of grey ash. Turning back to the passed out blonde he only had one thought._

'_Damn, we've got a lot of work to do.'_

_**End flashback**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He and Yatsu tried training many times with the attack but, after each attempt he would always pass out. Naruto wondered how he'd acquired that power if he had a 'fox' demon not a dragon, sealed in him. He kept thinking about it until a dripping sound permeated his hearing.

'Oh shit the water!' he ran to the kitchen.

Turning off the boiling water he looked at the puddle on the floor and sighed.

"I hope tomorrow will be better."

He prepared his instant ramen which he ate leaning against the kitchen counter and then went to bed hoping beyond hope that one or both of his team-mate's would somehow meet with a fatal accident tomorrow.

* * *

Thank you for reading and review please. It's the only way to know if I'm doing good. 


	9. A girl and a another test

Disclaimer: I don't think I own Naruto, but...' sigh' no I don't own anything.

AN: I'm sorry, but I won't be answering any reviews this chapter. Im sorry for the delay, but the old chapters were a real mess and Krows scared (my beta) was kind enough to fix them up. A few small things have been changed, so just look at the revised previous chapters for any questions or just send it in a review.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened slowly as the sunlight hit them full force through the small window. Sitting up and stretching lazily he turned to look at the clock. 5:15am blinked at him tauntingly, with a sigh he swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood up and stretched again. Yawning mightily he ambled over to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed. Feeling more awake after a shower he grabbed his black leather wallet from the bedside table and checked the contents, there was quite a large amount of money in there thanks to Yatsu. Smiling at the thought of his friend and sensei he walked out of his apartment to get breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh that was good." Naruto, patting his full belly sighed happily as he handed his empty bowl to the girl behind the ramen stand.

"I'm glad you liked it." Ayame, the ramen girl replied with a small blush. 'He's so cute!'

Naruto smiled, he'd just finished his fifth bowl and pulled out his wallet. Placing enough money on the counter to cover his meal and a small tip, he gave the girl one last smile and left the stand. He walked along leisurely until he spotted a clock above one of the store entrances. It was 5:50am and he was due at the training ground in ten minutes! That was when he suddenly realized he had no idea where training ground 7 was.

"Dammit!" He groaned and slapped his forehead with his hand. 'Maybe I could ask someone.' He looked around and saw most of the adults glaring at him 'OK so I can't ask any of them'. He kept looking until he saw a girl with her hair tied up in two buns, she had a pink shirt and black pants that didn't go past her ankles but, what really caught his eye was her forehead protector.

'Maybe she would know' he ran towards her mentally praying that she did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was bored. Her team had just completed another early morning and very boring D-class mission after which her teacher and his clone had run off screaming something about the 'power of youth' with little fires alight in their eyes. She was sick and tired of it. She'd even asked her other team-mate Neji if he wanted to spar but he said he didn't have time. So here she was walking down the street heading for a training session on her own again.

She was brought out of her brooding thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to see who it was she came face to face with a blonde boy about her own age, maybe a year or two younger. She looked him in the eyes and found her breath catching in her throat at their shining depth of colour. Holding down a blush she managed to ask.

"Can I help you?" 'he's cute!'

He grinned at her nervously as her face grew warmer and warmer and she had to once again fight down the blush.

"I'm sorry to bother you but, do you know where training ground 7 is? Only I'm fairly new here and I'm supposed to meet my team-mates in ten minutes." Crossing his fingers he smiled again, hoping.

His prayers were answered as Tenten nodded.

"Yes, follow me I can show you a fast way to get there so you'll be on time" Although she appeared reasonably calm on the outside, her mind was overloaded with questions like 'where did he come?' and 'how come we haven't met sooner?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto glanced at the girl as they sped through the streets. He'd never met her before today and didn't know her name so he decided to ask.

"Excuse me….." She slowed down and looked at him

"Yes?" He smiled sheepishly resisting the urge to scratch his head.

"Well, I was wondering...what's your name?" She coloured slightly but kept running.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, my name's Tenten." Repressing her initial nervousness she smiled and stuck out her hand.

Naruto smiled back and lightly grasped her hand bringing it to his lips, giving it a small peck.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." Inwardly he chuckled 'Yatsu is really rubbing off on me.'

Tenten's face went bright red after Naruto's gesture and she tried and failed to lower her apparent blush.

"Are you a Genin?" She asked trying to get over her embarrassment and almost wishing that training ground 7 were here already.

Naruto looked down to the forehead protector at his waist.

"Yeah, I just became one, how about you?" Tenten was surprised that he had only just graduated, he seemed so much older.

"Yeah, I've been a Genin for nearly 6 months. It's alright, but my team is annoying sometimes and I'm tired of mostly D-class missions."

The pair of them continued to run and talk more about their teams, amongst other things. Tenten was glad to be able to talk to someone who actually listened and Naruto enjoyed talking to someone his age for once. They laughed about how weird their sensei's were and Naruto was wholeheartedly glad that he'd not gotten this 'Gai-sensei' as his Jounin instructor.

Arriving at training ground 7 they were a little disappointed but Naruto looked at Tenten's watch and smiled.

"Thanks for the help, right on time. I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too" Tenten smiled with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Naruto started to head over to his team-mates who were sat on the ground waiting, until he felt a hand on his arm. Turning back he saw Tenten with a raging blush on her face but trying vainly to hide it.

"Could we meet again sometime? for a spar maybe?" Tenten asked shyly, it amazed her how Naruto was able to affect her so much.

"Sure! I'd like that." Naruto was happy to make a friend, most especially with a cute girl and someone he could talk to.

"Let's meet tomorrow near the ramen stand at five." Tenten beamed happily and before Naruto could reply she ran off waving at him. He grinned and walked to the others who glanced at him strangely before he too sat down to wait. 'Maybe this day won't be so bad after all...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was9:50 when Kakashi finally arrived. When he appeared suddenly Sakura yelled at him for being late as Naruto and Sasuke glared. He started to make feeble excuses but Sakura just yelled at him again for being a liar.

"Ok, let's get started." Kakashi led them to three upright logs embedded in a grassy part of the training grounds. He pulled out an alarm clock and placed it on top of the centre log. "This alarm is set to ring at noon, you have until then to get these bells from me," he jingled two bells in front of them. "There are only two bells which means, only two of you will pass; the third will be tied to this log whilst I eat my lunch in front of you and then sent back to the Academy. You must attack with the intent to kill or you will immediately fail."

Sasuke and Sakura groaned as they realized that was the reason he'd instructed them not to eat breakfast. Naruto was glad he hadn't listened to Kakashi and looked forward to testing his skills against another Jounin other than Yatsu.

"Ready?...OK……..GO!"

The three of them disappeared in an instant as Kakashi smirked. 'Let's see if they're smart.' He pulled an orange book from his weapons pouch and began to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched as Kakashi read his book, 'Something's wrong with this test.' Naruto looked at the two bells hanging from Kakashi's waist. 'All Genin teams are in threes, you can't have a team of two. Tenten said that she had two team-mates and their sensei emphasized their training in teamwork as much as their indi.v…i...d...' that's when it clicked, 'he wants us to work together! Maybe that's it he wants to see if we can work as a team. It's worth a shot at least but, how the hell will I get those two idiots to work with me?'

Naruto sat high up in a tree and watched as Sasuke attacked Kakashi on his own. The battle was a fairly short one but both Naruto and Kakashi were surprised when Sasuke used **_Goukakyuu no jutsu_** that was a pretty high level fire jutsu. The end was inevitable and although Sasuke admittedly had some good moves, he ended up neck deep in the ground.

When Kakashi walked off Naruto quickly jumped out of his spot and landed next to Sasuke's head, the only part of him visible.

Naruto wasted no time digging the Uchiha out but. Just as he was about to explain the test Sasuke ran off.

"Dammit! He could have at least said thanks!" Naruto shook his head and ran off to find Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiding a safe distance away behind a bush, he watched as Sakura fainted from the effects of Kakashi's genjutsu. A dirty and weakened Sasuke took that opportunity to attack but once again it was no contest and Sasuke ended up neck deep in the dirt…….again.

'I can't believe he fell for it twice, I guess he was too tired to dodge.' Naruto sighed. 'They owe me big.'

Naruto performed some hand seals and quietly whispered

_**Kirigakure no jutsu**_

Mist slowly rose and covered the area. Naruto watched Kakashi carefully but the only reaction he saw was his visible eye widened slightly. Naruto quickly performed more hand seals and whispered

_**Raiton: Raikou myaku no jutsu**_

Raising his hand into the mist blue lightening traveled from Naruto's fingers, through the water particles in the mist and straight at Kakashi. Unable to see through the mist and thus to dodge the attack he was struck and fell to the floor twitching slightly. Kakashi tried to move, but he found his body wasn't listening to what his mind instructed.

Naruto came out of the bush panting slightly, this jutsu took a lot of chakra to execute and maintain but it certainly came in handy against a more powerful opponent.

"You won't be able to move for about twenty minutes. The **_Raikou myaku _**shocks your nervous system and creates a temporary paralysis." Naruto grabbed the bells off the frozen Kakashi and knowing that in his current state Kakashi couldn't even talk he proceeded to dig Sasuke out again and wake up Sakura.

Twenty minutes later Kakashi sat up and looked at Naruto thoughtfully.

"Now that you've got the bells, who are you going to give the extra bell to?"

Naruto smirked and to the surprise of everyone, he gave the bells to both Sakura and Sasuke, Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"It looks like you were the only one who figured it out." Naruto smiled as the alarm rang in the background. "And just in time."

"What are you talking about!" Sasuke growled out confused as hell, he hated being left out of the loop. Kakashi turned to the confused pair who stood holding the bells.

"Thanks to Naruto you were able to pass." Now Sasuke was angry and Sakura was just more confused. Seeing that they still didn't understand Kakashi decided to explain. "This was to test your teamwork. I wanted to see if you were even capable of working as a team because in the future you will complete all your missions as a three man team and will have to rely on each other whether you like it or not. Now let's go and eat." Sasuke and Sakura flushed in embarrassment as their stomachs grumbled, Kakashi chuckled and Naruto laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kakashi watched his team eat he thought back to Naruto's finishing jutsu. 'How and where did he learn such a powerful jutsu? It must have taken a lot of chakra, but he still could have killed me with another technique as a follow up.'

This was going to be an interesting team and his first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's Jutsu list:

**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** - Grand Fireball

**Suiton: Suiryuudan** - Water Dragon Missile

**Kirigakure no jutsu** - Silent Mist

**Raiton: Raikou myaku no jutsu** - Lighting Pulse (I made this one)

Chakra creates artificial lightning and can only be used long range in conjunction with Kirigakure no jutsu.

Demonic skills:

**Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryuu Ha** - Dragon of the Darkness Flame

Destroys anything in its path (How he got it will be explained in time.)

* * *

Review any comments, questions, flames, or compliments. Just please review.

Thank you Krow scared!


	10. A last note

Yeah yeah, another damn note, sorry. But I am back for a while, and now I need you beautiful readers to help me make up my damn jumpy mind.

In my profile, a poll for which story of my small amount, four, is raging on. So please go there and vote on which one should be updated. Even though it's pretty obvious you would chose the story your reading this note on, I'm still going by the vote, so vote please. I'll end up updating them all eventually, taking out the winner each time till they all have an update, so yeah, VOTE PLZ!

Till the next update, which might be this month .

Love ya


End file.
